


Fighting for Nick

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Fighting for Nick

Kevin stormed into Brian's hotel room. "What the fuck do you think you were doing in there? Did you think I would never find out you were sucking Nick's cock in the back of his bus?"

Brian jumped up. "Well, if you fucking did it once and a while, he wouldn't have to come to me for it!"

"That's not the fucking point!" Kevin was fuming, "You're my cousin, he's my boyfriend, you two shouldn't be fucking around!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore," Brian shot back at him, and then added in a sing-song voice, "Maybe he wants to be miiiiiiinnnnneeeee!"

That's when Kevin lunged forward and started punching the shit out of Brian. "Don't you ever fucking say Nicky wants to be anyone's but mine!"

Nick walked by the room and heard the yelling. "Hey! Hey! Kevin! Brian! What the fuck..."

Kevin jumped up. "This insignificant little speck is telling me you don't want to be with me!"

Nick ran a hand through his hair slowly and sighed. "Well, truth is, Brian actually cares about me. You... you just fuck me and leave. I'm not your only one, I know about all the others. You act like you love me, but you don't. I know."

Kevin jumped after Nick now, pushing him against a wall. "Now fucking think about it Nicky boy, if I didn't care about you, would I be kicking the shit out of my _cousin_ over _you_?"


End file.
